


Every Scar Will Build My Throne

by naughty_sock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forced Oral, M/M, Nonconathon Treat, Public Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: Kylo punishes Hux, after the general's assassination attempt failed.





	Every Scar Will Build My Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Title is part of "Throne" by Bring me the Horizon

 

Kylo Ren addressed the officers that had assembled in front of his new throne.

 

"I know you didn't think it would end this way," he said, his voice rising above the dull thrum of the Finalizer's hyperdrive.

 

"You thought you could get rid of me," he continued and noted the nervous shifting among his audience with vicious satisfaction. His gloved hands clenched into fists, and he leaned forward. "But your assassination attempt has failed."

 

He raised hand, and the doors to the corridor opened, allowing entrance to the Knights of Ren, who escorted an ashen-faced General Hux into the room.

 

Someone gasped, and Kylo caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. With a mere thought, he stopped the blaster bolt that had been aimed at his head in mid-air. A wave of his hand disarmed the foolish captain who had lost his nerves.

 

Raising his chin, he watched as his knights surrounded the traitors who had dared try to usurp him.

 

General Hux was left to stand alone on the dais in front of him, his posture rigid and his face carefully blank.

 

Kylo probed his mind and found nothing but a deep sense of resignation. The corners of his lips twitched cruelly. He appreciated a man who knew when he was beaten.

 

"You put your faith in the wrong man," Kylo continued, and with a clench of his hands, Hux crashed to his knees, a twitch in the redhead's jaw the only indication of the pain shooting up his legs.

 

Approaching Hux, Kylo relished the rapt attention of his audience. He had every intention to make the general's punishment a memory they would take to their graves.

 

"Did you really think that you could keep your pathetic attempt to overthrow me a secret?" he growled.

 

Hux didn't answer. To Kylo's infuriation, he didn't even deign to look at him, but seemed determined to keep staring straight ahead.

 

His hand shooting forward, Kylo roughly grasped the general's chin. His finger dug into the curve of Hux's jaw, forcing his mouth open. A thrill raced up his spine when he saw the vein on Hux's temple throb in time with the forceful beat of his own heart.

 

Hux wore his composure well, but Kylo could sense the rising dread beneath the surface of his passive demeanor.

 

"Answer me," he demanded.

 

Hux wrenched his face out of Kylo's grip, and Kylo allowed him this small act of defiance, the hatred in his heart leashed by the rush of victory.

 

"You will have to gloat on your own," Hux spit at him. "You will get neither answers nor pleas for me. Do your worst and get this execution over with."

 

"General," Kylo crooned. "I have no intention to execute you."

 

Finally, Hux's gaze flickered up to his face, and Kylo smirked faintly at the glint of nervousness he saw there.

 

"No, I have a very different fate for you in mind," he continued as he reached for the fastenings of his pants.

 

Hux's eyes went wide as gasps and whispers rose among the traitors who had so cowardly sought to kill him by poisoning his meals. Kylo paid them no heed. Their lives were meaningless.

 

He freed his cock, already half-hard from anticipation alone, and roughly stroked the darkening length until it was rigid with the pulsing flow of blood,  and a few pearlescent drops of precome seeped from the slit at his bulging head.

 

Transfixed, Hux stared at his cock, and Kylo reveled in the waves of shame and trepidation that pooled behind the general's eyes.

 

Kylo didn't give him another chance to show defiance. Using the Force to pry the general's jaws apart, he caught his short, red hair in a firm grip, and buried himself balls-deep in his mouth.

 

Hux gagged, struggling for breath as muffled exclamations of dismay and disgust drew Kylo's attention away from the sublime feeling of having Hux's throat convulse around his cock.

 

He snarled at the officers before him, his voice crackling with thunder when he saw some of the men and women turn away from the spectacle.

 

"You will watch," he ordered them, relishing the way they flinched when his knights ignited their lightsabers. "See what happens when your lack of loyalty leads you astray."

 

Pulling his hips back, he allowed Hux to draw a ragged breath through a mouth still wrenched open by the Force. Saliva clung to the General's bottom lip, and Kylo collected it with a brush of a gloved thumb to lazily rub it into his pulsing shaft.

 

"Because loyalty is what I want from you, general," he said before he shoved his cock back into the redhead's mouth. "And loyalty is what you will give me."

 

As he buried his length deep down Hux's throat, he felt heat pool at the base of his spine. Grabbing at Hux's hair with both hands, he began to thrust forcefully into his mouth, enjoying every tremor that transferred from the general's body to the aching length of his cock.

 

It cost him an enormous amount of concentration to force Hux to close his lips tightly around his shaft without allowing him the opportunity to bite down, but he'd had plenty of time to practice by now. Hux's assassination attempt had taken weeks to plan and execute, and, the whole time, Kylo had watched – like a spider sitting in its web – skimming through the thoughts of his subordinates to tell his enemies from his allies.

 

A groan rose in his throat as he sped up, forcing his cock deeper down Hux's throat. He felt his balls grow tight and watched the panicked flaring of Hux's nose. Throwing his head back, Kylo gave himself over to the pleasure of triumph. He bent forward, pressing Hux's nose into his crotch as he came with a savage shout, spilling his come down Hux's throat.

 

Panting, he enjoyed the sensation of Hux choking around his length as the general frantically tried to swallow the hot splashes of Kylo's spent so he wouldn't suffocate.

 

Kylo withdrew reluctantly, leaving a gagging and spitting Hux to fall onto his hands as he desperately tried not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

 

Wiping the sweat from his face, Kylo tucked himself back into his pants.

 

"Loyalty," he repeated, "is what you owe me, general. And the next time you fail to give it to me, your punishment will not merely be a spectacle brought before your misguided allies, but one that the whole fleet will witness. Have I made myself clear?"

 

Hux swallowed thickly and cleaned Kylo's come from his lips with the back of his hand.

 

"Yes, Supreme Leader," he said quietly.

 

Kylo smiled coldly. "Good."

 

Turning towards his knights, he waved a hand dismissively. "Kill them," he ordered.

 

He watched Hux's face closely, noting the momentary shiver that ran through his body as the screams of the traitors died on the burning edges of half a dozen lightsabers. He had schooled his features back into an expressionless mask.

 

Kylo had to admit that he'd always been fascinated by Hux's uncompromising self-control, and he'd never experienced more pleasure than when he'd torn through it to leave him gasping on the floor.

 

"Get up," he ordered after he'd dismissed his knights. He'd have the bodies cleaned up later.

 

Hux slowly got to his feet, gaze once more fixed to the middle distance.

 

A spark of amusements penetrated Kylo's anger.

 

He walked over to the throne and gestured for Hux to join him.

 

"This is the place in which you wanted to sit by the end of the day," he said roughly.

 

Stepping into the man's personal space, he gripped his chin and pressed his lips harshly against Hux's unresisting mouth. He could taste himself on the redhead's lips, and desire stirred anew inside his body, tugging sharply at the muscles of his abdomen. "Show me your loyalty and bend over it instead."

 

For a moment, Hux stood, fists clenched at his sides, and Kylo could feel the war raging behind the redhead's eyes. In the end, however, Hux calmly turned away, shrugged out of his coat and folded it meticulously over the armrest.

 

Excitement surged inside Kylo as he watched Hux's preparations. A brush across his mind showed him Hux's desperate struggle for control, and Kylo could think of no greater delight then wrenching it out of his grasp.

 

Without looking at him, Hux positioned himself at the side of the throne and pushed down his pants and underwear. They dropped to the ground in a whispering swish of fabric, revealing the soft curves of his ass. Kylo squeezed the round expanse of flesh, entranced by the sight of his black gloves against Hux's pale skin as the redhead bent over.

 

Grinding his still clothed erection between Hux's ass cheeks, Kylo contemplated just how long it would take to break him.

 

In spite of his demand for loyalty, he was under no illusions that Hux would actually give it to him. But he was determined to enjoy himself before Hux eventually forced him into the execution he had foregone today.

 


End file.
